Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tires and more particularly to a pneumatic tire for automobile capable of improving snow and wet performance while maintaining wear resistance.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-000610 discloses a tire with a tread which is provided with circumferentially and continuously extending zigzag main grooves and circumferentially and continuously extending straight main grooves disposed on laterally outsides the zigzag main grooves. The tire disclosed in the publication may improve wet performance by dispersing water smoothly from under the tread using the straight main grooves. Furthermore, the zigzag main grooves may improve snow performance by increasing snow shearing force since the zigzag main grooves include a lot of lateral components.
However, tires having further improved wet and snow performance have been required.